


Babysitting My baby

by l_loves_light_tp



Series: Light and L's New adventures [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Annoying, BDSM, Babysitting, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, Smut, Spanking, Yaoi, Yuri, worst relationship ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_loves_light_tp/pseuds/l_loves_light_tp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light needs money and to get out if a hellish punishment so he got a job as a babysitter for a inventor who was out of town for a month. However, he didn't know he was going to be looking after a Chocoholic, a Albino, Some Random Chick, a redheaded gamer freak, a Older Jam-Man and a strange looking Panda man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting My baby

Her lips are cold. Her hands are too small, like a little porcelain doll, afraid to press to hard otherwise she'll break. Her mannerisms are almost robotic more or less proof that I am another toy (not the first edition and certainly won't be running up with next months model) to be played with before a machine like routine decides I'm ready to be thrown away. So many empty 'I'll love you forever's and 'you'll always be mine' have been said, why? Well isn't that the mandatory rules of being a male with super human good looks as well as a finely chiseled personality brought by studying and calculating all the pros in others and deleting the cons in your own. Also, if it wasn't just for those two reasons I also posses what looks like genius level IQ, heck more then that! I could rival some of the worlds greatest minds- although this probably doesn't affect the girl on top of me's opinion, she's just some chick who's also a good fuck.

About 20 minuets ago I was reading this months latest edition of Just- iCe's (it's a very good magazine series on justices coldest killers. Sayu brought me the subscription after I found out what she had planned on doing with Matsuda, my fathers coworker.) when my phone rang -Mrs Misa Yagami is calling- that damned woman changed her contact name again.

About 2 months ago a young model, Misa Amane, was having a photo shoot at my high schools campus. She was taking a break when a young white-haired male, Nate 'Near (Neary as I used to call him) River', accidentally made her finger puppet look fat. Why he had a Misa finger puppet I don't know. Luckily for him he was an old acquaintance from my childhood and I managed to bat an eye lash in her direction and instantly she was head over heals for me, swarming to get my number whilst I gave the snowy haired boy a wink and indication to run along. He got away scot-free I however was plagued with the company of the model... It didn't really matter tho she just became another casual fuck and with her high-end reputation and darling looks I decided to keep this one a little longer; Although if I do have more than a two-part conversation with her I feel like ripping out my pubic hair...she's so aggravating.

"LIGHHHHTTTTTTTTT-SSSSSANNNNN." Oh shit.

It seems I accidentally tapped the green button (damn you touch screens). Slapping my hand against my forehead I put the phone to my ear.

"What is it Mis-"

"OPEN YOUR FRONT DOOORRRR I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU!" Double shit.

I got off our deep red coloured couch and walked down the hallway littered with pictures of me, Sayu and the rest of the family to the front door and opened it. Shit.

Misa was there dressed in a black dress and by dress I mean shirt. You could practically see the bright luminous yellow thong underneath.

Wide eyed I quickly pulled her in.

"Misa-the neighbors!" I probably sound like a disgusted old man.

She giggled and swung her arms around my neck and reached up on her tip toes to give me a Eskimo kiss before going to my ear and whispering against it, ''I hope you'll like your present because I know you will in a second."

CRASH!

"HOLY FUCK"

She threw me onto the couch and sat on top straddling my thighs and started unbuttoning my dress pants. Where she found all this strength I don't know...she probably does this all the time.

"Misa, listen you need to sto-ngh-op." She pulled out my dick ...oh god.

Slowly she lowers her mouth and I'm soon engulfed by a warm, wet cavern. Its tolerable. The job gets done. It could use a little less teeth however but oh well she tried and doesn't even care I haven't shaved in about month. The event its self is nothing new,she does this with the hopes I'll return the favour- I never do.

She leans up and kisses me, which brings us back to the present and where we was at the beginning. As much as I hate the taste of my own cum she has got the prettiest lips I've ever seen so I can't refuse. Hair was pulled. Lips and necks bitten. Raised my hands I began massaging her breasts through her dress earning more feminine moans. I was getting so wrapped up (normally us making out is boring as) with Misa I didn't hear the front door open and foot steps approaching the living room.

"Light, your mother and me have decided that we're raising your allowan- LIGHT?!"

I push Misa off and she falls to the ground with a yelp and I quickly put my semi back in my pants uncomfortably. I stare wide-eyed at my father who's looking between me and Misa. He clears his throat.

"Son, clean up and get in the kitchen after escorting your friend out." Dad said in an eerily calm voice.

I quickly pull Misa up and look to see she's a mess and pull her out to the hallway where I pass my mother with a confused look.

"Can I have a good-bye kissy Light-san" she says as I shoo her out the door.

"No you crazy bitch, go home you fucking slut."okay okay that was uncalled for but what can I say... I'm angry. I normally don't insult people let alone a woman but after what just happened what can I say to that, 'oh sure honey, I'll go put the kettle on after'? Okay maybe it was a bit rude slut shaming; oh well I'll just apologize later and everything will be back to normal.

I quickly return back to the kitchen knowing I could probably sweet talk my way out of this. Dad was leaning by the sink whilst mom was sitting at table in the far hand corner holding her head in her hands.

"Dad Listen-''

He cut me off.

"No Light you listen, what do you think you was doing?" His face was covered with disgust, I've never seen him like this before.

"I was-"

He cut me off again.

"What if you went further, do you even have protection?"

"Well, no but I have condoms upstairs, but we-"

and again.

"Why do you have that upstairs?"

Shit, I shouldn't have said that.

''We may have done ...stuff before" Oh God this is awkward to explain.

"WHAT?!"

"But we was safe..."

That didn't help.

"I thought I raised you with at least some morals, or was it her tainting you? Or visa-versa?"

"Well she's not the fist,"Shit, what am i saying...Light shut up..." that was years ago and you never even thought why Takada was round so much 'studying' in my room." Why wont I shut up! "And I'm defiantly not Misa's first! That slut-" well Light you've done it now.

My mom finally decided to speak up, well whisper up.

"You have no respect for anyone do you Light." I'm so done "I understand that your smarter than most people but what you do..." and now its time I tune out, I wonder if animals have these lectures with their parents."...so when you having sex-" and I'm out again. Doo doo dooo dwooo doo doby dooo. ''So you can't go out for two weeks and no TV."

Oh that's it phew.

A new voice suddenly spoke up "I don't think that's enough!" Err what?!

Sayu walked in holding BunBun (listen I got him when I was 2, he's a white stuffed bunny teddy and when I was about 4 I took Sayu's baby boots and put them on him...don't judge me, I was being extremely cute at the time). "I say we throw BumBum in the bin as punishment.''

I screamed and ran over to her, snatching him out of her wicked grasp as she hunched over laughing "First he's called BunBun, second that's evil you wicked old hag." She just started manically laughing.

Dad sighed and pressed his fingers to his temple. "Kids, this is serious."

"Fine, why don't you make Light stay in a five foot radius of a parent, that way he defiantly can't do anything you wouldn't approve of."

"That's so stupid you hag."

"No wait that's a pretty good idea." Dad said and looked to mom where they had a silent agreement. Thank you so fucking much Sayu. I could have had no TV and leaving the house for two weeks... But this is a muchhh better idea. Well I guess it can't be that bad.

Chibi L: This is bullshit your Prolog hasn't even established the story yet.

Tp: Shut up and go fuck Light

L: Kay =D

Chibi Mello: And was that a hetero paring there.

Tp: Yes you twat (Chibi Mello: D=), also I don't speak American but this is based in America because why not so if your like 'ha we don't say that' I sincerely apologize. Also I ain't putting up with my Chibis bullshit this time round.

Chibi Mello: That's what you think Bitch!

Tp: oh shit...I'm sorrryyy... Review your opinion on the new version...ahhhhhh...hep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the prolog also this story's also on ff.net if you want to read it on there. Till next time bitch-a-chos.


End file.
